The Three Little Goddesses
by Miaki
Summary: The goddesses are re-enacting the play, Three Little Pigs, but with Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing as the big bad wolf.


Three Little Goddesses  
  
The lights go down. People begin to shush up  
  
Miaki: Welcome Gods and mortals to my first production of the Three Little Goddesses. Now sit back, don't fall asleep...  
  
Somewhere in the audience some starts to snore. Miaki's vein pops out. P- chan goes to the man and taps him on the shoulder. He wakes up, and then Pigmechan gets out a giant bazooka. Takes aim..and fires! The man goes flying out the door.  
  
Miaki: *clears throat* ... and enjoy the play  
  
Curtains open. There is a wood house and some cardboard trees.  
  
Miaki: Pssssst. Yo P-chan, what's with the wood house? It's supposed to be a straw house.  
  
P-chan: Squeal squeeeeaaal squeeal. (Translation- Belldandy doesn't think it will hold.)  
  
Miaki: Ah. Oh well. Once upon a time in a far away land for which we don't know of, lived three little goddesses. There they each built a house of their own. Belldandy's home was made out of wood. Skuld's was made out of high tech material and Urd's was made out of wood, but with barb wire, but in this happy place was a big..bad..Heero (dark music plays) So they better watch out, (goes into happy music) you better not cry, cus` I'm telling you why. Heero Yuy is coming to town.  
  
There is silence. Crickets start to play.  
  
Miaki *clears throat*: Anyway onward!  
  
Points finger to the sky. The spotlight is now on Belldandy. Her back is turned towards the audience.  
  
Miaki: Pssssst, Belldandy. You're on.  
  
Belldandy: Uh? I am? .oh! Silly me. *thinks for a moment* Um, excuse me.  
  
Miaki: What?  
  
Belldandy: I forgot my lines  
  
The cast falls to the ground with big sweat drops over them. P-chan comes out on a skateboard with some cue cards. It falls off stage and struggles to hold up the cue cards. Belldandy: Oh. Forgive me. Anoo..the cards are upside down.  
  
P-chan turns the cards right side up.  
  
Belldandy: That's better. *ignores the cards and starts to sing* Tamago-san tamago-san, la laaaa laa..  
  
Miaki slaps her hand on her face and shakes her head  
  
Miaki: P-chan will you get Heero. He's in his trailer.  
  
P-chan knocks on the door.  
  
Heero: I'm not coming out.  
  
P-chan: Squeal? (Translation- Why?)  
  
Heero: I look like an idiot.  
  
Out of nowhere, Pigmechan flies toward the door and breaks it down. There is a struggle, but the one who has won was none other than Pigmechan. It drags Heero backstage. P-chan explains what has happen.  
  
Miaki: Is this true?  
  
P-chan nods.  
  
Miaki: Then what do you want to do, Heero?  
  
Heero: Blow up this entire place.  
  
Miaki: Uh huh. Yeah like that will ever happen. No matter what, you will be the big, bad Heero. HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR!  
  
Heero: Like I care.  
  
Miaki starts to strangle him: YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!! You can wear your shorts and tank top, but you have to wear the ears and tail.  
  
Heero: Fine.  
  
Miaki: Now get your butt out there. NOW!!!  
  
Heero goes on stage with his trademark clothing, a tail, and big ears on his head. He knocks on the door.  
  
Belldandy: Yes? I'll be right there.  
  
She opens the door.  
  
Belldandy: May I help you  
  
Heero: Yeah I'm the big, bad Heero who has been terrorizing the country. If you don't let me in I will huff and puff and blow your house up.  
  
Belldandy *gets worried*: Oh dear, please come in and have some tea.  
  
Miaki looks over the script: This doesn't happen. Oh well.  
  
Heero: Thank you for the tea, but I'm afraid I have to now blow up this house and maybe you.  
  
Belldandy *worried*: But why?  
  
Heero *whispers*: Its part of the script.  
  
Belldandy: Oh, but I can't let you do that.  
  
Heero suddenly runs outside with a remote control with a large, red button in his hand. He pushes the button. The house then go.BOOM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miaki's vein pop out: Heero (! Baka. (Back to narrator mode) And the house blew up. Poor, poor Belldandy, I don't think anyone could have survived that except for Heero Yuy.  
  
Pigmechan, now lady Nano from Gokudo, throws a rather large rock at Heero. He dodged the rock, but then a bigger rock was dropped on Heero's head. Miaki started paying Nano for doing the work. Heero soon recovered very fast and continued with the play.  
  
Miaki: And so Heero continued walking until he literally stumbled onto another house.  
  
The big rock that was dropped was in his way and he didn't see it. He fell and go..BOOM! Apparently there was a mine there for unknown reasons.  
  
Miaki: Heero walked to the house that looked like a futuristic freak show. But this was none other than Skuld's house. With so many gadgets running about. Heero knocked on the door.  
  
Skuld: What do you want?  
  
Heero: Please let me in or I will huff and puff and blow your house up. Skuld: No way!  
  
Heero: Then I will have t blow it up  
  
Skuld: Just try it..mortal!!!!  
  
Heero: I will  
  
Heero got out three very large and round bombs and put then around the house. He lighted them and ran for cover behind a log. The house then go....BOOM!!!!  
  
Miaki: Poor, poor Skuld, she should have listen to him. Oh well. Now we know goddesses are not immortals.  
  
P-chan gives Miaki a piece of paper.  
  
Miaki: Is this true?  
  
P-chan nods its head. Nano, knowing what to do, drags Heero off the stage by the ear and puts him in front of Miaki  
  
Miaki: Do you know what you are doing?  
  
Heero: Yeah, I'm doing what the script says. I can't help it if it says to kill.  
  
Miaki: Do you know what happens if you kill off characters from other shows?  
  
Heero: Like a give a *Beep*!  
  
Miaki's *veins pop out and she raises her fists in the air*: Yes you do. If they die, then I'm in BIG trouble.  
  
Heero: So?  
  
Miaki: So DON'T KILL ANYONE FROM NOW ON! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!  
  
Steam rises from her head and starts to strangle him once again.  
  
Heero: Fine, whatever.  
  
He goes back on stage.  
  
Miaki: Nano, make sure that he doesn't kill anyone else. I'll double the pay if you do.  
  
Nano: You got a deal.  
  
They shake hands.  
  
Miaki: So a very mad Heero continued walking through the forest until he reached another house. This time it was made out of wood, but with barb wire all around the house and yard. This house belonged to Urd.  
  
Heero *thinks*: this is gonna be tough.  
  
Heero crawls under the sharp, pointy spikes of wire and reaches the door. Careful where he aims, he knocks on the door.  
  
Urd: Hai! Who is it?  
  
Heero: it is I, the big, bad Heero and if you don't let me in, then I'm gonna have huff and puff and blow your house up.  
  
Nano shocks him with a taser.  
  
Heero: I mean blow your house down.  
  
Urd opens the door. She is wearing very skin, tight clothing. He goes inside. Urd pushes him to the wall. He tries to get her off of him, but fails. Urd: My, aren't we the feisty one.  
  
Heero: You're crazy lady.  
  
Urd: I know. But I'm just crazy for you Hee hee.  
  
Miaki: Urd continues to try and seduce Heero, but it isn't quite working. So she takes out a bottle which is actually a love potion. Heero continues to struggle, but Urd opens the tiny bottle and pours it in his mouth. He faints, but soon awakens and sees Urd and instantly falls in love. Then Heero starts talking like Shakespeare and saying how lovely she is and stuff like that.  
  
Urd: Now that's better,  
  
Miaki: Is this really supposed to happen?  
  
P-chan: Squeeeal squeal squeeeeaall. (trans. - No.)Nano just changed the script a little.)  
  
Miaki: Really? So Belldandy and Skuld were supposed to die in the fraud script.  
  
P-chan: Squeal. (trans. - Yes.)  
  
Miaki: That Heero. I'm gonna beat him up so much that he will cry all the way to his mommy. Back on the stage, Urd gets on a vacuum and pulls a love struck Heero up.  
  
Miaki: And they flew off to get married somewhere far, far away. And of course they lived happily ever after.  
  
Backstage when the audience is gone, Miaki beats Heero so much that he cries all the way to his mommy. (If he has one.)  
  
The End  
  
Yeah I'm done very first fan fiction that has been written. Let's all celebrate. My treat. 


End file.
